


attraction.

by sturidge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel of "wailing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	attraction.

The thing about attraction – real, _pure_ attraction – Is that it is something beyond your control.

You can never choose, as much as you’d like, who will stir things up inside of you; it’s not up to you to decide when or why it will happen, either.

You can try to deny it as much as you want, of course – or pretend you don’t know it’s there, aching in your lungs, growing roots on the back of your mind.

You can tell yourself he is just your father figure; or that you only dream of the life you could have with his mother and him.

Eventually, however, you will realize that the stuff he makes you feel are not the kind that your papa could ever give you. Nor would you want him to.

Eventually you’ll accept that the reactions he causes in your heart – and in your trousers – have little to do with who birthed him, and a whole lot more with the delicious scent of sea salt and _innocence_ on his skin.

You'll be drawn to each other like magnets. The casual touches will become calculated and deliberated; the little smiles and shared glances will turn into teasing of the worst kind. A true game of cat and mouse.

But who is the cat and who is the mice?

At one point or another one or both will have to give in. To accept it, the passion that burns under your skin, begging to be lashed out. You’ll let him kiss you, the cold metal of his hook sliding down your chest as he rips away the buttons of your vest. You’ll throw him on your bed, naked and hard, not caring about whether or not the other pirates or the _whole fucking world_ can hear you moaning.

You'll fuck, until neither can talk or walk or _think_ for an entire week.

And it will be the best day of your lives.


End file.
